Puppets
by Minn-Dreamweaver
Summary: "What happens when a fake dies?"  oneshot


_AN: __Another KH oneshot. Probably '_cause_ I've been thinking about it so much lately. Meh. Anywho, here's another null-effort fic. Sorry for the quality._

Puppets

Drifting in the dark... I can't really be scared. After all, the most of me has found its way back to him – back to the light. Then again... it was never me to begin with. I wonder... is there something more missing? When one is in pieces, how do you know all the pieces are there? I guess trusting her is all I can do now.

It's silent and mildly cold, yet I feel no discomfort. I'm drifting...

_"Who's there?"_

The voice echoes through the black, and my eyes open. I knew that voice.

"Riku?"

_"Stay away from me!"_ The voice echoes back angrily. But it's not complete anger. It's really disappointment and fear. I turn my head, trying to find him.

"Riku, why are you here?" I can't be mad – only curious. I move through the darkness like swimming through tar. In the distance I can see the trace of silver hair fly by. "Riku, wait!"

_"I said go away!"_ he yells. _"I'm not Riku! Stop it!"_

"Please," I beg. I want to help. I find the figure and reach out to him. Yet when he turns his face, he's right.

It's not Riku – not the one I knew.

"You're not Riku..." The statement falls dead on my lips. I'm happy that Riku has not lost his way... but disappointed in not finding a friend. I'm curious as to who this is.

He stares back at me with wide, searching eyes.

"I know you," he states.

I'd like to cry, but my non-existent heart won't allow it. "No," I protest. "You know Sora."

"Sora... No, I know no such person. It's Riku who knows everything. I'm just a copy."

I gasp, and realize what he must mean.

"Still," he continues, not noticing my reaction. "I can't deny you look familiar to him..." He takes a moment to think on it. "...You're Sora, but you look like _her_."

I nod sadly. "I'm a copy too."

He looks taken aback, but not very surprised. "I guess..." he says. "There's nothing more to it, then."

We hang in silence. Seconds... years tick by.

"What happens when a fake dies?" I turn my head in his direction, thinking he had asked me the question, but he really only spoke to himself. "I asked that question once… somehow I feel I still don't know the answer."

"Maybe… maybe you'll go with me," I offer hopefully.

"Perhaps." He's drifting on his back, looking into the nothing sky. No hope and no fear… only doubt. Feelings.

"Maybe…" I continue. "Maybe a place even better!" He turns his head, curious. "You have a heart," I explain. "Or at least, a copy of one. A person can make changes to a copy without any consequences. Then… those changes add up to make something new and unique. Contrary to what you might believe, you are your own person!

"However… I was never given a heart. I was empty. It was only when I had claimed the original for myself that I started to have a face. But… changes can't be made to the original. It had to be returned, and now… I'm empty… again."

He stands in front of me.

"Following your logic," he says. "That makes absolutely no sense."

I look up at him, hopeful and confused.

"The way I see it," he says. "You feel just as much as I do. Besides, if you were empty, I wouldn't be able to see your face."

I gasp softly at him, my eyes wide.

"But…" he continues. "I can see you just fine."

He smiles. I smile back.

"You said I made changes to the copy of Riku's heart given to me," he continues to speak. "Well, maybe you changed Sora's heart too. Then when it went back to him, it left all of the changes behind. _Your_ experiences. _Your_ memories. It may only be a shadow of a heart, but it's better than no heart at all… right?"

I place a hand on my chest, wondering what's inside, yet knowing that it never really mattered. "Thank you."

"…Well… it's only a matter of time now."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Our hearts were connected with theirs, right? That bond has been broken, but it hasn't vanished. We will reconnect, and when we do…"

I look at him anxiously.

"Let's find each other."

I smile and nod. "It's a promise."


End file.
